


Michael Shelley in the Great Twisting [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: A quick drawing of Michael Shelley encountering the Distortion, based on Bernini's The Ecstasy of St. Theresa.
Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Michael Shelley in the Great Twisting [Drawing]

Michael Shelley succumbing to the Distortion. For [Week 3: test](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/2272.html) of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge.

This is based on Bernini's _The Ecstasy of St. Theresa_ \-- because when I was reading back through 101 Another Twist, I got Ideas. I didn't have time to polish this up to but I'd love to do so at some point.


End file.
